


Miasto Intryg

by Jenn_Lee



Series: Miasto Intryg [1]
Category: American McGee's Alice, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Assassin!Alice, Assassin!OC, Brother/Sister Incest, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, OCs - Freeform, Twincest, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Lee/pseuds/Jenn_Lee
Summary: Dwa lata od śmierci Angusa Bumby'ego na stacji Moorgate. Alice i Alan Liddell, wnuki Arna Victora Doriana i nieznanej z imienia i nazwiska pisarki, pod okiem Jacoba Frye'a zostają cenionymi w Londyńskim bractwie asasynami. W wolnych chwilach dwaj geniusze zostają „detektywami doradczymi”, którzy pomagają Scotland Yardowi w nierozwiązywalnych dla nich sprawach.Jedna z nich ma przynieść skutek w postaci zakazanego romansu, którego wyjście na jaw zniszczyłoby im życie.
Relationships: Alice Liddell/Alan Liddell, Alice Liddell/Daniel Wilkinson, Jacob Frye/Rosalind Frye
Series: Miasto Intryg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. DUET IDEALNY

SIERPIEŃ 1876

— Alice — zaczął, patrząc w dół — jesteś w stu procentach przekonana, że chcesz to zrobić? — spytał z niepewnością w głosie. — Jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się przeskakiwać nad kotłem pełnym wrzącego żelaza.

Zielone oczy kobiety przewróciły się teatralnie, gdy balansowała na średniej szerokości łączeniu dwóch stalowych podpór, które podtrzymywały fabrykę. Odwróciła głowę w stronę młodego mężczyzny, który kucał obok niej. Prychnęła i spojrzała na psa ujadającego pod ich nogami, po czym rozejrzała się dokładnie po fabryce.

— Więc jakim prawem zostałeś asasynem? — zapytała się, wstając i łapiąc drążek, który był nad jej głową. Kiedy udało jej się rozhuśtać, puściła się go i chwyciła ruchomy hak, który wisiał przynajmniej pręt* nad ziemią. Z rozbujanego haka na platformę był już tylko jeden krok, który wykonała, nie dając się rozproszyć ujadającemu psu myśliwskiemu, który warczał zarówno pod nogami jej, jak i jej brata.

W ciemności zaczęła szukać kucającej sylwetki swojego brata, który bez ufności wpatrywał się w podłogę.

— Zostaniesz tam, bojąc się wilczka? — spytała, dostrzegłszy Alana. — Czy może wysokości?

— Ognia, kochana siostrzyczko. Idź po dokumenty, a ja spróbuję się z nim zaprzyjaźnić — oznajmił, patrząc, jak pies warczy w jego stronę.

— Tylko nie zostań jego kością, drogi braciszku.

Ten tylko prychnął, a Alice zaczęła wchodzić po metalowych schodach na platformę wyżej, na której stała niewielka budka. Drzwi były uchylone. Kiedy je delikatnie pchnęła, jej oczom ukazał się templariusz, z którego dłoni wypadł kieliszek, w którym wcześniej było wino. Na niewielkim dywanie pozostała brunatna plama. Podeszła do mężczyzny, który siedział tyłem do niej. Przeszła dookoła biurka i to, co zobaczyła, bardzo ją zaniepokoiło. Puste oczy i poderżnięte gardło.

— Alan! — krzyknęła, wychodząc z budki. — Obawiam się, że ktoś tu przed nami był.

— Tak, cała chmara templariuszy i wykorzystywane do robót dzieci — prychnął.

— Nie w tym rzecz. Chodź, to ci pokarzę.

— Ale muszę? — jęknął.

— Alan!

Młody mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i bez przekonania wykonał te same czynności, co jego siostra. Kiedy udało mu się wylądować na platformie odetchnął z ulgą, uspokajając rozszalałe bicie serca. Razem z kobietą wszedł do środka budki. Jego również widok poderżniętego gardła i zalanej krwią koszuli zaniepokoił. Jeszcze bardziej zmartwił go jednak fakt, że ten, który zabił templariusza, mógł wykraść dokumenty.

— A co z papierami? — spytał, podnosząc z podłogi kieliszek, a zaraz potem zamknął oczy trupa.

— Chyba są bezpieczne — oznajmiła, zdejmując z biurka biały bieżnik wraz z papierami, które ich nie interesowały. Wysunęła szufladę i wsunęła rękę. Pod palcami poczuła niewielki przycisk, który wcisnęła, a wtedy blat biurka nieznacznie się uniósł. Alan pomógł jej zdjąć płytę, pod którą leżała sterta potrzebnych im dokumentów. Przekartkowała plik kartek i zmarszczyła brwi, gdy zobaczyła zbyt znajomą fotografię, na której był postawiony czerwony krzyż.

— Powiedz, że nie tylko ja go kojarzę. — Odwróciła zdjęcie przodem do brata.

— Charles Dodgson. — Podszedł do niej. — Ten, który napisał o tobie książkę.

— Tak, w której jestem niebieskooką blondynką — burknęła, a Alan zaśmiał się cicho. — Co cię tak śmieszy?

— Myślisz, że Dodgson miał jakiś kompleks? — mówił ze śmiechem.

— Co chcesz przez to… — przerwała, gdy doszło do niej, co jej brat miał na myśli. — O Boże. — Zakryła usta dłonią. — Lecz wydaje mi się, że to niemożliwe. Sir Dodgson nie był taki, jak Bumby.

— Racja. Dodgson wolał ciebie.

— Alan, proszę, zmieńmy temat.

Nienawidziła tematu doktora Bumby’ego, ich siostry, czy Dodgsona. Do tego pierwszego żywiła tak gorącą nienawiść, że najgłębsze czeluści piekieł były chłodniejsze niż to uczucie. Z siostrą w pewnym momencie oboje mieli kontakt znikomy; bawili się i spędzali czas we dwójkę lub z ich kotką Dinah. A tematu Charlesa zaczęła unikać dopiero wtedy, gdy z wiekiem dotarło do niej, kim był ten człowiek i jak niezdrowymi uczuciami pałał do bardzo młodych dziewczynek, wręcz dzieci.

— Myślisz, że pan Frye będzie bardzo zły, gdy dowie się, że to odwaliliśmy całą robotę za niego? — spytał, gdy zauważył, że jego siostra wpatruje się w zdjęcie ze zmrużonymi oczami i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Nie. — Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, wkładając zdjęcie pisarza do teczki. — Chyba że dowie się o tym, że ktoś inny, a nie my, zlikwidował cel. Ale jeżeli się dowie, to musimy się modlić, by Rosie go uspokoiła.

***

Wyszli z fabryki i szybko skierowali się na Whitechapel. Według nich — przeklęte Whitechapel. Mieszkali w tej dzielnicy przez okrągły rok. Nieświadomi, trenowani do roli taniej siły roboczej i bezmyślnej, pustej prostytutki. Zarówno Alan jak i Alice bali się pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby w porę nie zdecydowali się wszcząć śledztwa na własną rękę i dowiedzieć się, kto podpalił posiadłość, w której dorastali jako małe dzieci.

Nie mieli nikogo. Ich rodzina zginęła na ich oczach. Obwiniali o to siebie samych zarówno w przytułku, w którym osobno spędzili dziesięć lat, jak i po wyjściu. Dopiero kilka miesięcy temu, dzięki panu Frye oraz jego żonie, dotarło do nich, że nie mogli nic zrobić i to nie była ich wina. Mimo wszystko — niesmak i gorycz pozostały.

Alice otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła do środka Alana. Cicho, jak dwa koty, weszli po schodach na odpowiednie piętro, na którym mieściło się mieszkanie, w którym mieszkali razem z państwem Frye i ich dwuletnim synkiem.

Poszli do sypialni państwa Frye. Odczekali chwilę, by być pewnymi, że nie wtargną w nieodpowiednim momencie, po czym otworzyli powoli drzwi, by uniknąć skrzypienia. Alice przemknęła przez szparę i dokumenty położyła na półce na wysokości oczu pana Frye, nieco niżej niż sięgał jej wzrok. Pozostawiła również małą karteczkę z krótką, napisaną jej ręką wiadomością:

_„NIE MUSI PAN DZIĘKOWAĆ, PANIE FRYE._

_— A. P. L.”._

***

— Alan!

Wczesnym rankiem, gdy Alan i Alice siedzieli w fotelach, popijając herbatę po śniadaniu, rozległ się głos pana Frye, wołający młodszego bliźniaka.

— Alice — zwrócił się do siostry ze spokojem, stawiając filiżankę na spodku i spoglądając na nią.

— Jacob. — Uniosła głowę z szerokim uśmiechem, spotykając niezadowolone spojrzenie górującego nad nią mężczyzny, który stał za fotelem z rękami założonymi na biodra.

— Drogie dzieci, ile razy mam powtarzać, żebyście moje misje zostawili w spokoju?

— Drogi starcze, masz powtarzać, aż ci się znudzi — odpysknęła, wypijając łyk herbaty.

— Nie jestem stary.

— A my nie jesteśmy dziećmi. — odparła. — Jeżeli nadal będziesz nas trzymał w bańce bezpieczeństwa, mimo że jesteśmy w bractwie od miesiąca, to gorąco współczuję twojemu synowi.

Wymianę zdań trójki asasynów przerwała gosposia, która oznajmiła, że do bliźniaków przyszedł telegram. Wiadomość była krótka, zaledwie zaproszenie, adres i podpis, którego widok przez chwilę zatrzymał bicie serca czarnowłosej dziewczyny:

_„CHARLES LUTWIDGE DODGSON_

_ALIAS LEWIS CARROLL”._

Po chwili jednak jej pewność siebie wróciła. Odstawiła filiżankę na stolik i wstała z dumnie uniesioną głową. Machnęła długimi lokami z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku schodów.

— Pakujcie się, panowie. Jedziemy na Mayfair.

— Reagujesz tak tylko wtedy, kiedy czujesz intrygę — oznajmił, wstając i idąc za nią. — Rany, już się nie mogę doczekać!

Frye prychnął prześmiewczo i odwrócił się twarzą do schodów, po których chwilę wcześniej wchodziły bliźniaki. „To rodzeństwo mnie kiedyś wykończy”, pomyślał, idąc do sypialni swojej i swojej żony. „Henry, jak ty z nami wytrzymywałeś?”, pomyślał gorzko o swoim szwagrze. I z tęsknotą o swojej bliźniaczej siostrze.

***

Posiadłość Carrolla była niewielka. W porównaniu do tej, w której bliźniaki Liddell mieszkały przez jedyne osiem lat swojego życia, była mała, a ich dom również nie był jakichś imponujących rozmiarów.

W posiadłości nie przywitał ich jednak Charles Dodgson, a młoda dziewczyna, na oko niewiele starsza lub niewiele młodsza od Alice i Alana. Powiedli po niej wzrokiem, jakby skanując każdy jej milimetr. Lecz ten proces trwał zaledwie kilka sekund i zaraz po nim uśmiechnęli się do niej przyjaźnie, choć w oczach Alice można było dostrzec swego rodzaju ostrzeżenie.

— Pani i pan Liddell? Czyżby to o was wspominał Charles? — spytała słodkim, dziewczęcym głosem. Alan i Jacob uznali to za ciekawą odmianę. Głos Alice, mimo wieku, był dojrzały i kobiecy. Głos Rosie — władczy, ale również przyjemny dla ucha. Lucy, gosposi — opiekuńczy i melodyjny. Dawno nie mieli okazji posłuchać czegoś tak słodkiego, cukierkowego i dziewczęcego.

— Na to wygląda — oznajmiła Alice, patrząc dziewczynie w oczy, które, gdyby nie uniosła nieco głowy, byłyby na wysokości obojczyków czarnowłosej. — Możemy?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i wpuściła ich do środka. Posiadłość w środku był umeblowana na modłę osiemnastowiecznego Wersalu; płaskorzeźby na ścianach były pomalowane złotą farbą, ściany białą, a niektóre oklejone tapetą w drobne wzory. Meble przyciągały wzrok, ornamenty na nich zdobiły je i znacznie upiększały, a podłoga na modłę szachownicy przypomniała bliźniakom Krainę Czarów, którą udało im się odbudować tak niedawno.

— Jest pani służącą pana Dodgsona? Uczennicą? — spytał Jacob, gdy całą czwórką usiedli na skórzanych kanapach.

— Uczennicą — oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

— Partnerką — rodzeństwo burknęło unisono, przyjąwszy filiżanki herbaty od kamerdynera.

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się szkarłatny rumień, jej mina zrzedła, a Jacob zakrył twarz dłonią.

— Uprzedźcie, nim zaczniecie się popisywać, by ludzie mogli się przygotować — skarcił ich.

— Ryby i mężczyźni poniżej pięciu i siedmiu dziesiątych stopy głosu nie mają — przypomniała mu Alice z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

— Nieźle to sobie wyliczyłaś, co? — odparował zgryźliwie.

— Nie mam zamiaru z tobą dyskutować, Frye. Niech nam lepiej pani powie, dlaczego jej szanowny kochanek zdecydował się do nas wysłać telegram.

— Jestem Lena, panno Liddell.

— Nie interesuje mnie pani imię, a to, po co pani szanowny kochanek zaprosił nas na pani urodziny

— Partner, panno Liddell — poprawiła ją, lecz Alice stanęła na swoim. Lena westchnęła. — Powiedział, że wszystko państwu opowie na przyjęciu dziś wieczorem. Miałam państwo po prostu ugościć herbatą i jabłecznikiem i pokazać pokoje.

— Chodźmy więc — rzekła asasynka i ruszyła za kochanką pisarza na piętro. Alan zbliżył się do siostry i pochylił, by jego usta były na wysokości jej ucha.

— Skąd ta niechęć? — szepnął.

— Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś. — Zachichotała. Po niespełna chwili jednak znów spoważniała. — Powiem ci w pokoju. Teraz jest wokół nas za dużo ludzi.

***

Krzyknęli nawzajem swoje imiona. Alan wszedł do sypialni, w której Alice miała spędzić noc. Jego siostra z pełną irytacją na twarzy stała tyłem do lustra i próbowała zawiązać gorset. Długie, czarne wstążki, które były przewleczone przez dziurki zamiast typowych sznurowadeł, poplątały się i nie mogła sobie z nimi poradzić. Problem Alana polegał zaś na krawacie, z którego zawiązaniem miał problem i, mimo prób, wciąż nie mógł sobie z nim poradzić.

Odwrócił ją plecami do siebie. Długie loki dziewczyny odgarnął na jej ramię i zaczął żmudnie rozplątywać supły na wstążkach. Kiedy wreszcie mu się udało, ścisnął wciąż za luźny gorset, sprawiając, że jej wąska talia została podkreślona jeszcze bardziej. Potem zawiązał wstążki na kokardę, a Alice odwróciła się i chwyciła oba końce jego krawata.

— To chyba niedobrze, że zostawiłem drzwi otwarte. — Zaśmiał się, kiedy zaczęła wiązać krawat.

— Boisz się, że gdy kamerdyner będzie prowadził gości do sypialń, to zobaczą, jak ci pomagam i wybuchnie skandal na całą Anglię? — Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie.

— Ludzie lubią skandale i plotki. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Rodzeństwa chyba nie tkną. — Prychnęła.

— Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej.

Alice poprawiła zawiązany na jego szyi krawat i odsunęła się od niego. Alan podał jej swoje ramię po czym razem przeszli przez przedpokój i zeszli po schodach do sali bankietowej po drugiej stronie mieszkania.

Zauważyła ich jedna osoba, która szepnęła do drugiej. Ta druga do trzeciej. Wkrótce cała sala patrzyła na rodzeństwo o nieprzeciętnej urodzie. Serca kobiet mocniej zabiły na widok Alana — wysokiego, o czarnych, dłuższych włosach, intensywnie zielonych oczach. Zaś serca mężczyzn skradła Alice — nieco niższa od swojego brata, lecz wyższa od wielu kobiet w sali. Jej długie, gęste, czarne loki połyskiwały w ciepłym świetle. Czarno-biała suknia podkreślała wszystkie jej kobiece walory, a wzrok panów przyciągały najbardziej jej oczy; duże, jaskrawozielone, hipnotyzujące.

Jacoba, który stał pod ścianą, siorbiąc szampana, intrygowało to od kiedy ich tylko poznał: jak osoby o takiej urodzie, przy której nie da się przejść obojętnie, mogą być tak dobre w skradaniu się i śledzeniu. Przyłapani zostali dwa razy na początku ich kariery jeszcze jako uczniowie Jacoba. Potem, śmiał twierdzić, byli lepsi od jego siostry, gdy już zrozumieli, co robią źle i co powinni zmienić w swojej technice skradania.

— Dobry wieczór, panie Frye.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę, którego głos usłyszał u swego boku. Był to nikt inny, jak Charles Dodgson, który mierzył bliźniaki wzrokiem.

— Witam, panie Dodgson.

Alan i Alice zaczęli powoli zbliżać się w stronę mężczyzn, będąc obdarzanymi nieskończoną ilością ciekawych, jednoznacznych spojrzeń.

— Cóż, nigdy nie sądziłem, że Alice wyrośnie na tak piękną kobietę — rzekł, cały czas mierząc ją wzrokiem.

— Nawet wtedy, gdy robił jej pan półnagie zdjęcia? — spytawszy, wypił pozostałość szampana, która znajdowała się na dnie kieliszka.

Dodgson zamilkł, a przed nimi stanęło rodzeństwo, które przywitało się z dawnym przyjacielem rodziny. Po chwili, prosząc kamerdynera o doniesienie wina na jeden ze stolików, poszedł z nimi na werandę, gdzie nie kręcili się goście. Zamieszał bordowy trunek w kieliszku i spojrzał przed siebie.

— Alanie, Alice, wiem, że lubicie zagłębiać się w sprawy nieoczywiste, zahaczające o paranormalne…

— Nie jesteśmy egzorcystami, tylko detektywami — Alice przerwała mu.

— I asasynami — dodał Alan.

— Ale lubicie takie sprawy.

— Jeszcze jak! — okrzyknęli unisono.

Dodgson uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

— Od kilku miesięcy nawiedza mnie tajemnicza postać. Wpierw — były to tylko dźwięki. Skrzypienie schodów, drzwi i tym podobne. Dlatego też razem z Leną ustaliliśmy, że przeprowadzimy się z Oksfordu do tej niewielkiej posiadłości. Miałem nadzieję, że to się skończy. Lecz raz w tygodniu, czasem dwa razy, widzę, jak ktoś z kapturem, który skrywa twarz w cieniu i w płaszczu z wieloma sprzączkami przechodzi przez nasz ogródek i nagle znika. Raz próbował porwać Lenę, lecz przyszedłem w porę, a postać zniknęła, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Alice i Alan Patrzyli w jeden punkt, słuchając i myśląc nad tym wszystkim. Oboje mieli pewną teorię co do tego „zakapturzonego widmo”. W szczególności po tym, co zauważyła Alice, gdy przyglądała się młodej kochance Dodgsona.

Dziewczyna podeszła do swojego partnera i owinęła rękę wokół jego ramienia, opierając o nie głowę, patrząc, jak bliźniaki stały z dłońmi złożonymi niczym do modlitwy i przytkniętymi do ust, myśląc nad tym, co powiedział Dodgson i przygotowując wszystkie możliwe wersje. Do najmniej prawdopodobnych zaliczyli zazdrosnego narzeczonego, kochanka lub męża. Mimo wszystko i tak było jakieś prawdopodobieństwo.

Nagle Alice coś dostrzegła wśród krzewów. Mężczyznę, na którego nadgarstku błyszczała broń, która dla dziewczyny wyglądała niezwykle znajomo. Potem człowiek uśmiechnął się i zniknął w ciemnościach. Alice zmrużyła oczy.

***

Jacob wrócił po misji do Dodgsona. Oprócz pana domu, przywitał go molowy dźwięk duetu skrzypiec oraz widok Leny, która siedziała na sofie, opierając głowę na ręku, a zgięte ramię o zagłówek sofy.

— Grają tak bez przerwy od ośmiu godzin — oznajmiła, nawet nie patrząc na Frye’a. — Od rana nic nie jedli, nie pili, nie robili nic oprócz tego. Stoją, gapią się w jeden punkt i grają w duecie. Zaczynam się martwić.

— To pomaga im myśleć — oznajmił Jacob, siadając w fotelu. — Ale mogliby przerwać i przynajmniej ogarnąć swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne.

— Ciszej, Frye, a najlepiej zamknij się na dobre, bo obniżasz poziom inteligencji całej ulicy — Alice burknęła w jego stronę beznamiętnie, nie przerywając grania na skrzypcach.

Westchnął i oparł się o zagłówek.

W pewnym momencie Alice coś sobie przypomniała. Znak, który błysnął jej na parę sekund przed oczami, gdy zwróciła uwagę na broń. Dźwięk jej skrzypiec zaczął zmieniać się z brzmienia molowego, smutnego i przygnębiającego, na brzmienie durowe; wesołe i energiczne. Po chwili skrzypce Alana dorównały w brzmieniu, co stworzyło niesamowite widowisko, któremu przyglądała się cała trójka wraz z kamerdynerem, który wszedł do pomieszczenia chwilę po tym, jak usłyszał durowe dźwięki. Stanęli twarzą do siebie, patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy ich smyczki przesuwały się po strunach. Na ich ustach pojawiły się pewne siebie, odrobinę zalotne uśmieszki. Zakończyli utwór przedłużonym dźwiękiem i spojrzeli na Lenę, która kręciła wokół palca kręcone, blond pasmo. Spojrzała na nich z zapytaniem w chabrowych oczach. A potem zrozumiała, co chcą zrobić.

— Nawet nie ma takiej opcji! — krzyknęła z dezaprobatą. — A co jeśli będzie chciał mnie zabić?

— Na to właśnie liczymy — oznajmiła czarnowłosa, opierając skrzypce na konsoli, a rękę o gryf instrumentu. — Przecież doskonale wiesz, że jeżeli nie on, to ktoś inny.

Dodgson i Frye spojrzeli po kobietach, nie rozumiejąc, co dokładnie chce powiedzieć starsza z bliźniaków. Alan zaś doskonale wiedział, co ma na myśli jego siostra. Dowiedział się, kiedy Charles pokazał im sypialnie i zostawił ich, by mogli się rozpakować. Wtedy Alice o wszystkim mu powiedziała.

— Opowiem plan działania, lecz wpierw chciałabym, by kamerdyner opuścił salon. — Spojrzała wyniośle na mężczyznę, który jedynie ukłonił się z kokieteryjnym uśmieszkiem na ustach i odszedł, zerkając na starszą bliźniaczkę. Alice upewniła się, że nigdzie nie stoi i nie podsłuchuje, po czym znów stanęła pod oknem.

— A więc teraz słuchajcie — oznajmiła. — Plan jest taki…

***

Alan i Jacob schowali się w gęstwinie roślin jako ochrona, gdyby Alice coś zagrażało. Alice zaś schowała się na drzewie wśród liści. W niemalże absolutnej ciemności ogrodu była niewidoczna w swoich czarnych szatach, gdzie jedynie akcenty były białe, ale w ciemności nie miało to większego znaczenia. Dodgson i Lena sami nie byli pewni, gdzie Alice się schowała i wiedzieli, że prawdopodobnie dowiedzą się dopiero wtedy, gdy wyskoczy, by zaatakować intruza, który ich prześladuje.

Dodgson w czasie akcji przebywał w mieszkaniu, w sypialni, udając, że śpi. Prawda była taka, że obserwował całe zajście z pokoju i tylko czekał, aż asasyni dopadną ich prześladowcę.

Z krzewów przed werandą wyszedł mężczyzna, który mierzył mniej więcej tyle samo, co jej brat. Lena wyglądała na przerażoną. Skuliła się w fotelu, przygniatając kurczowo książkę do swoich piersi. Mężczyzna wysunął ukryte ostrze i zaczął do niej podchodzić. A wtedy Alice ze zwinnością kota bezgłośnie zeszła z drzewa, również wysuwając ostrze. Stanęła po jednej z jego stron i skierowała je prosto w tętnicę szyjną.

— Ani mi się waż, Wilkinson — warknęła i zdjęła kaptur mężczyzny. — Dużo lepiej wyglądasz w okularach.

— Dasz mi wykonać misję? — burknął, przerywając jej uszczypliwą uwagę. — Nie po to robiłem trzy miesiące za lokaja, by teraz nie wykonać tego, co jest naszym obowiązkiem.

— Najpierw wytłumaczysz przerażonemu Charlesowi, kim jesteś i dlaczego musisz to zrobić. — Złapała jego rękę i obezwładniła go. Krzyknął z niezaprzeczalnego dyskomfortu. Ukryte ostrze trzymała przy jego lędźwiach, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że ucieczka nic mu nie da, a jedynie pogorszy jego i tak beznadziejną sytuację. — Och, i jeszcze jedno — stanęła na palcach, by jej usta były na wysokości jego ucha. Wzdrygnął się, przeszły po nim ciarki, a usta Alice wykrzywił figlarny uśmieszek. — Wiedz, że nie lubię, gdy odbiera mi się możliwość zabawy. Na każdej płaszczyźnie — warknęła mu do ucha, prowadząc go do rezydencji.

Przewrócił oczami i pozwolił jej się grzecznie prowadzić do środka. Wiedział, co miała na myśli. Templariusz w fabryce.

— Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę?

— Nie. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Jesteś za dobrym detektywem. Myślałem, że mi podziękujesz.

***

Jacob, Alice i Alan siedzieli przy barze, pijąc piwo.

Dodgson zrozumiał, dlaczego Wilkinson musiał zabić jego kochankę, wrócił do Oksfordu i zabrał ze sobą prochy Leny oraz kazał skontaktować się bliźniakom z jednym z jego znajomych. Tak też zrobili. Okazało się, że Dodgson miał dla nich prezent — kawiarnię ich dziadka, którą kupił, gdy razem z ich babcią i matką przeprowadził się z Paryża do Londynu. Wymagała remontu, na szczęście na tyle małego, że mogli sobie z tym finansowo poradzić, a Jacob i Rosie oznajmili, że w razie czego służą im pomocą.

— Zastanawiam się, jak odkryliście, że Lena była templariuszką — rzekł Jacob i upił długi łyk alkoholu.

— W zasadzie, Alice odkryła to pierwsza — oznajmił Alan i spojrzał na swoją siostrę, która siedziała między nim a Jacobem.

— Nie była templariuszką. Jej narzeczony, tu też partner lub kochanek numer dwa nim był. Podarował jej pierścionek z insygnią templariuszy niedługo przed śmiercią.

— Mówiłaś, że była. — Alan uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Daniel mnie oświecił. Powiedział, że asasyni chcą jej śmierci, gdyż wiedziała coś na temat super tajnych listów mistrza do królowej od tego jej kochanka, dlatego też Daniel zrobił templariuszowi szybkie — przeciągnęła palcem po gardle, obrazując podcięcie gardła — i chciał się dostać do Leny. No i się dostał.

— Gratulacje. Skąd wiedzieliście, że jest jego kochanką?

— W sensie Charlesa? Droga sukienka i spracowane dłonie. Poza tym z uczennicą by nie mieszkał, a dla służki nie kupiłby tak ładnej i drogiej sukienki. — Uśmiech Alana zmienił się na pełny pewności siebie oraz dumy. — A siostry nie miał. Znamy go od piętnastu lat i taki szczegół nie miał prawa nam umknąć.

— Jesteście pieprzonymi geniuszami — powiedział Jacob i wypił piwo z kufla.

Alice i Alan odchylili się na krzesłach, a nogi położyli na blacie baru i odchylili głowy do tyłu, krzyżując za nimi ręce.

— Wiemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pręt — angielska jednostka miary, której wartość po przeliczeniu wynosi ok. 5 metrów.


	2. CIEMNIEJSZY ODCIEŃ GRZECHU

WRZESIEŃ 1876

Alan i Alice śpiewali razem, gdy wraz z ekipą dokańczali remont swojej kawiarni i nowego mieszkania, odcinając się tym samym od Rosie i Jacoba, dając im odrobinę oddechu, którego bezdyskusyjnie potrzebowali.

Alice weszła na scenę i zaczęła śpiewać wiązanki w stronę Alana, które dopasowywała do melodii. Alan dołączył do niej, stojąc na dole z rękami skrzyżowanymi na torsie. Ekipa, która im pomagała, na chwilę zaprzestała pracy, by spojrzeć na bliźniaki, którzy dokuczały sobie nawzajem, rechocząc śmiechem co jakiś czas, gdy Alice robiła głupie miny, by podkreślić ironię swoich słów. Alan wszedł na scenę i okręcił swoją siostrę wokół jej osi, a potem przyciągnął ją do siebie, śpiewając swoją wiązankę, na którą dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i odpowiedziała, przeciągając ostatnie słowo. Alan zamilkł, a Alice zeskoczyła ze sceny, po czym odwróciła się z rękami schowanymi za plecami.

Mężczyźni i kilka kobiet, którzy im pomagali, zaczęli klaskać i krzyczeć, usłyszeli również parę gwizdnięć, na które Alice się zaśmiała głośno.

— Znów wygrałam.

— To niesprawiedliwe! Ty możesz powiedzieć cokolwiek chcesz, ja zaraz zostanę oskarżony o seksizm — żachnął się, siadając na podwyższeniu.

— Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, to tylko zabawa — powiedziała z chichotem, łapiąc za szczotki do sprzątania i rzucając jedną w stronę brata.

Złapał ją i z westchnieniem zszedł ze sceny. Reszta pomocników również wzięła się za sprzątanie pozostałości po remoncie. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka po czym złapał kij i skierował go w stronę Alice.

— _En garde, ma chère sœur!*_

Alice przewróciła oczami.

— Nie, Alan.

_— Oui, oui, ma petit sœur.*_

— Jestem od ciebie starsza.

— Ale ja jestem wyższy. I to tylko pięć minut różnicy, _ma chérie*_. — Jego uśmiech się rozszerzył. — A może boisz się, że cię pokonam?

— Zawsze byłeś lepszy w fechtunku. — wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do zamiatania.

— Ty się lepiej skradasz, ktoś musi walczyć.

Przewróciła oczami i już chciała odparować uszczypliwą odzywką, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, a przez nie przeszedł ich znajomy sierżant.

Frederick Abberline, niesamowicie kochany i życzliwy człowiek, choć często zarówno Alice, jak i Alan lubili dogryzać mu tym, że to oni rozwiązali więcej spraw i to oni zawsze mu pomagali. W końcu się do tego przyzwyczaił i nie robiło to na nim większego wrażenia.

— Znowu narażę się na dogryzanie, gdy poproszę was o pomoc? — spytał, dysząc ze zmęczenia.

— Zależy jaką pomoc, drogi Fredzie — oznajmiła, opierając szczotkę o scenę.

— Sprawa zaginięcia dwóch sióstr. Nie było mowy, żeby ktoś je porwał.

— Bo?... — spytał Alan, stając obok siostry.

— Wokół posiadłości Marine’ów było pełno straży z powodu licznych kradzieży w Lambeth.

Alice i Alan spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i skinęli na siebie głowami.

***

Razem z Frederickiem weszli na teren posiadłości. Alan i Alice, przyzwyczajeni do zwracania uwagi na szczegóły, rozglądali się dookoła, patrząc na każdego strażnika, na każdy krzew, który wchodził w skład żywopłotu, który otaczał działkę, na żwirową ścieżkę, która prowadziła od bramy do drzwi, na klomby kwiatów ustawione wzdłuż ścieżki i na elewację, na której stali państwo Marine widocznie rozgoryczeni zaginięciem ich córek.

Przywitali rodzeństwo i sierżanta, po czym wpuścili ich do środka; do smutnej, pogrążonej w rozpaczy posiadłości, gdzie służba chodziła ze spuszczonymi głowami i smętnymi minami, a bernardyn, który leżał przy zamszowej, bordowej sofie z identycznym smutkiem na pysku, jak wszyscy mieszkańcy posiadłości, patrzył na nich smutnymi oczami.

Alice westchnęła smętnie; nastrój za bardzo jej się udzielał. Alan objął ją ramieniem i razem z Marine’ami i Fredem usiedli w salonie.

— Kiedy dziewczęta zaginęły? — Alice zapytała delikatnie, nie chcąc sprawić, że któreś z rodziców nagle wybuchnie płaczem.

Czuła się prawie jak policjanci, którzy spisywali jej zeznania w Rutledge niedługo po pożarze.

— W nocy. Z własnych pokoi — oznajmił pan Marine. — Musiał porwać je ktoś, kto je znał, bo Stanley nawet nie zaszczekał.

Alice i Alan popatrzyli na siebie po czym poszli wraz z Marine’ami na piętro, gdzie mieścił się pokój dziewczyn; dwa łóżka, dwie komody, szafy, dwa biurka, lustra.

— Czy policja coś znalazła? — zapytał Alan, podnosząc z komody zdjęcie w ramce. Siostry bliźniaczki, na zdjęciu niemalże identyczne, jak dwie krople wody.

— Miały partnerów? — Alice zadała kolejne pytanie, przeszukując biurko.

— Dzisiaj mieli przyjechać kandydaci na mężów wraz z ojcami.

Pokiwali głowami, po czym zaczęli szukać dalej. W pewnej chwili stanęli plecami do siebie na środku pomieszczenia. Zapadła głęboka cisza, Fred patrzył na nich z zastanowieniem, zaś Marine’owie z oczekiwaniem i dezorientacją.

Wyglądali jak krzywe odbicia w gabinecie luster; dosłownie identyczni, gdyby nie inna płeć.

— Fred, zamknij się — mruknęła Alice.

— Przecież nic nie mówię!

— Myślisz — burknął Alan.

— Wy też.

— Wymieniamy się spostrzeżeniami. Łatwiej byłoby nam, gdybyście wyszli — oznajmiła, nie bacząc na to, czy jej głos jest łagodny, czy ocieka jadem.

Tak też się stało. Alice i Alan zostali sami, usłyszeli zamykanie drzwi, a potem w pomieszczeniu zapadła głęboka cisza.

— Też to zauważyłeś? — zapytała z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

— Otarcia na panelach wskazujące, że odsuwały biurko i komodę od ścian. — Wskazał na podłogę przy meblach.

— Pończocha wystająca z komody i gorset z szafy. — Wyciągnęła bieliznę i pokazała ją.

— Krzywo położony dywanik przy łóżku — rzekł, poprawiwszy go nogą. — Myślisz, że to wcale nie było porwanie?

— Najbardziej prawdopodobna teza to ta, gdzie dziewczyny miały partnerów, których ukrywały i uciekły z nimi, gdy dowiedziały się o wyjściu za mąż za kogoś, kogo nawet nie znają.

— Obie?

— Jeżeli są tak kropka w kropkę, jak my, to dlaczego nie — powiedziała, podchodząc do komody, po czym poprosiła brata, by pomógł jej w odsunięciu przedmiotu.

Chłopak podszedł do drugiej strony i razem z nią odsunął mebel. Kiedy to zrobili, na podłogę spadł gruby brulion. Alan podniósł go i otworzył.

— Diariusz — oznajmił, czytając notatki. Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się do rozmiarów monet. Kiedy szok minął, uśmiechnął się i spojrzał spod byka na swoją siostrę. — Partner — nie. Partnerka — tak.

— Pieprzysz. — Wyciągnęła ręce w jego stronę, a on rzucił do niej pamiętnik. Zaczęła czytać tę samą notatkę, co jej brat, po czym uniosła brwi z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Przekręciła stronę i po przeczytaniu, uniosła wzrok na swojego brata. — A widziałeś scenę erotyczną między dwiema kobietami?

— Nie. Chcę to przeczytać — oznajmił, a Alice zwróciła mu dziennik. — Nie masz ochoty powtórzyć tego z Juliet? — spytał, po czym znów rzucił go do Alice.

— Barmanką z Mangled? — Zaczęła czytać dalsze notatki.

— Tak.

Spojrzała na niego z szerokim uśmieszkiem.

— Nie kuś, kochany braciszku. — Odetchnęła, zagryzając wargę pomalowaną czerwonym barwidłem.

— Boże. — Spuścił wzrok, po czym zakrył twarz dłońmi. — Przestań.

Rzuciła dziennikiem prosto w jego głowę. Huk rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, a Alan złapał się za głowę, sycząc cicho.

— Nie rozpraszaj się, a tym bardziej mną.

— Jesteś atrakcyjna, pewne dźwięki i gesty rozpraszają, nawet jeśli…

— Hej. — Spojrzał na jej uśmiechającą się twarz. — Przecież żartowałam.

Czerwony kolor zszedł z jego twarzy, a Alice podeszła do biurka i odepchnęła je. Zerwała z tyłu kartkę i zaczęła ją czytać.

— To plan ucieczki rozpisany co do godziny.

— Mówimy rodzicom?

— Nie. Jeszcze nie. Przyprowadzimy je z powrotem i wtedy wytłumaczą, co się stało.

— Alice, Alan? — Fred otworzył drzwi. — Zostajecie, czy wracacie ze mną?

— Jeżeli państwo Marine się zgadzają, wolelibyśmy zostać — oznajmiła Alice z uśmiechem.

***

— Coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie to interesować — odezwała się, czytając jedną z ostatnich notatek.

Jej nogi były położone na blacie biurka, koszula nocna spadła z jej ud i zatrzymała się w jej pasie, odsłaniając długie, szczupłe nogi. Kręcone włosy spływały po jej ramionach i otulały jej twarz.

— To znaczy? — zapytał, unosząc wzrok z książki i patrząc na nią.

— „Uwielbiam, kiedy po upojnej nocy przeczesuje moje włosy palcami” albo „Ta miłość jest nieodpowiednia. To nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć”.

— Może nie znaleźliśmy pamiętnika, tylko książkę którejś z dziewczyn? Przecież mogła ją któraś z nich napisać.

— Ostatni wpis jest z wczoraj. Kończy się słowami: „W końcu będziemy mogły być razem”.

Westchnęła i odłożyła diariusz. Potarła twarz dłońmi, jęcząc cicho.

— Mam za dużo pierdół w głowie — mruknęła. — Mam dość tego dnia.

— Jak myślisz, jak wyglądałoby nasze życie, gdybyśmy nie byli rodzeństwem?

Na to nagłe pytanie Alice zdjęła dłonie z twarzy i spojrzała na niego. Siedział pod kołdrą z książką przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej.

Nie ukrywała, że trochę ją to zbiło z tropu.

— Co masz przez to na myśli?

Alan wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślisz, że gdybyśmy nie byli spokrewnieni, to mogłabyś się we mnie, no nie wiem, zakochać? Czy wciąż byśmy razem pracowali?

— Co cię wzięło na takie rozmyślenia, Alan?

— Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

— Boże, Alan, nie mam pojęcia.

— Gdybym teraz podszedł i chciał cię pocałować, zaczęłabyś się na mnie drzeć i byś uciekła — rzekł, zamykając książkę. — A co by było gdybyśmy nie byli rodziną? Zrobiłabyś to samo?

— Nie powiedziałam, że uciekłabym.

— Znam cię. Zrobiłabyś tak. Nawet za dzieciaka, gdy nie mieliśmy pojęcia o tym, co tak naprawdę znaczy pocałunek, nie dałaś mi buziaka, a co dopiero teraz?

Alice wstała, przewracając oczami. Koszula nocna opadła na jej nogi, zakrywając jej uda, odgarnęła włosy i usiadła na łóżku, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Po chwili przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. To było szybkie, chwilowe złączenie warg, rodzinny buziak, który sprawił, że twarz Alana zrobiła się jaskrawoczerwona.

— Co ty…

— Nadrabiam czasy „za dzieciaka” — oznajmiła, ponownie łącząc ich wargi. Tym razem na dłużej, odrobinę bardziej jak kochankowie.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że oboje poczuli dziwne napięcie, które błagało o to, by zostać rozluźnione dotykiem i większą ilością pocałunków.

Po kilku długich chwilach odsunęła się od niego, ocierając delikatnie usta wierzchem dłoni. Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do drzwi, by pójść do swojej sypialni.

— Dobranoc, Alan.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, a Alice wyszła z pokoju. Złapała się za serce, oddychając głęboko. Dziwne uczucie radości ogarnęło jej ciało.

Brat.

To słowo zalało jej umysł, ale nie zdołało powstrzymać euforii która rozsadzała jej klatkę piersiową.

Weszła do swojej sypialni i z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że na jej łóżku siedzi Stanley z liścikiem w pysku.

Położył go na łóżku, dysząc radośnie. Alice podeszła do niego i usiadła obok, biorąc kopertę do ręki. Otworzyła ją i przeczytała zawartość:

_MAMO, TATO, NIE MARTWCIE SIĘ O NAS._

_JEST WSZYSTKO W PORZĄDKU, ALE RACZEJ_

_NIE PRZEWIDUJEMY POWROTU DO DOMU._

_— WASZE DROGIE CÓRKI, MAY I GISELLE._

— Naprawdę jesteś mądrym psem, co Stan? — spytała, drapiąc go za uchem. — Wiesz, do kogo iść.

***

— Wysłałam telegram do wszystkich poczt w Londynie. Teraz czekamy na odpowiedź — oznajmiła, chodząc od okna do okna z filiżanką herbaty i spodkiem w rękach.

— Skąd wiadomo, że to one go nadesłały? Mógł to być każdy! Albo porywacz.

— Nikt ich nie porwał, do cholery — syknęła wściekle. — I macie mądrzejszego psa, niż wam się wydaje. Stan wyczuł zapach którejś z dziewczyn na kopercie. Na pewno nie wysłały go same; powątpiewam, iż byłby na tyle nierozważne. Możliwe, że kogoś wynajęły. Co myślisz, Alan?

Chłopak uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią.

— Też tak myślę — mruknął nieprzytomnie.

— Panie Marine, telegram — oznajmiła nieśmiało pokojówka. Marine odebrał go od niej i kazał opuścić pomieszczenie.

— Panno Liddell — rzekł, wyciągając do niej rękę z telegramem.

Przeczytała go i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na brata i razem opuścili rezydencję.

***

Kobieta wychyliła się zza biurka, odwracając ogromny dziennik w ich stronę i wskazując na tabelkę z podpisem i datą. Florence Nightingale. Przyszła z listem w ciemnej kopercie, identycznej do tej, którą Alice przyniosła ze sobą, rano, przed dziewiątą.

Wiedzieli, gdzie mają się udać — do Lambeth Asylum, gdzie Nightingale była pielęgniarką. Znaleźli ją w jednym z pokoi, gdzie opatrywała rękę bezdomnego chłopca.

— Pani Nightingale — Alice odezwała się zaraz po tym, jak kobieta spojrzała na nich i się przywitała. — Widziała pani te dziewczyny?

Florence spojrzała na zdjęcie, które Alice pokazała jej. Cała krew odeszła jej z twarzy, po czym znów wróciła do rany chłopca.

— Skąd taki pomysł? — prychnęła.

— Rodzice dziewcząt bardzo się martwią — oznajmił Alan. — Prosimy, siostro Nightingale. Myślą, że dziewczyny zostały porwane.

Kobieta westchnęła, po czym powiedziała chłopcu, że skończyła i może iść się bawić.

— Przyszły do mnie w środku nocy; tu, do szpitala i błagały, by mogły zostać, bo nie mają się gdzie podziać. Załatwiłam im salę, powiedziałam, że mogą zostać, jak długo chcą. Nie miałam pojęcia, że uciekły z domu.

— Mogłaby nas do nich pani zaprowadzić?

Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową i poprosiła ich, by poszli za nią. Otworzyła drzwi sali, gdzie siostry leżały w swoich ramionach. Kiedy tylko zobaczyły panią Nightingale i bliźniaki, odskoczyły od siebie jak poparzone, złapane na gorącym uczynku.

Pielęgniarka oznajmiła, że detektywi chcą z nimi porozmawiać. Zbladły, zrobiło im się gorąco, a kobieta wyszła, zamykając drzwi.

— Rodzice się o was martwią — oznajmiła Alice, usiadłszy na łóżku równoległym do tego, na którym siedziały dziewczyny. — Myśleli, że zostałyście porwane.

— Dlatego wysłałyśmy list. Nie miałyśmy pojęcia, że wynajmą detektywów, by nas szukać — szepnęła Maya, której ramię okalało rękę siostry.

— Obawiam się, że ja i moja siostra domyśliliśmy się, dlaczego uciekłyście, w szczególności po tym, jak szybko się od siebie odsunęłyście. Ta kochanka, Giselle, to twoja siostra, tak? — powiedział Alan, opierając się o szafkę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej.

Kiwnęły głowami, pociągając nosami.

— Chciałyśmy jakoś zarobić pieniądze, a potem uciec do Ameryki i zacząć nowe życie — powiedziała May.

— Trochę byłoby to trudne, zważając na to, jak bardzo jesteście podobne — odezwała się Alice.

— Dla chcącego nic trudnego. Nie chciałyśmy im sprawić przykrości. Po prostu… kochamy się, nie chcemy wychodzić za mężczyzn, których nie znamy. Na pewno ani pani, ani pan nie chcieliby z kimś takim być.

— Nie mogłyśmy im powiedzieć, że jesteśmy razem i że się kochamy inaczej. Byliby wściekli, wyrzekliby się nas — dodała druga siostra.

Alice i Alan popatrzyli na siebie, po czym Alice wstała z łóżka i poprawiła swój płaszcz.

— Musicie z nami wrócić i wszystko wyjaśnić waszym rodzicom. Nie gwarantujemy, że się nie wściekną, ale zasługują na to, żeby wiedzieć.

***

Alice westchnęła z chichotem, gdy w końcu razem z Alanem mogli bez chmary gości oprzeć się o ścianę z kieliszkami czerwonego wina.

Wszyscy im gratulowali sukcesu, zapraszali do tańca, zapraszali do rozmowy. Kobiety lgnęły do młodego asasyna, nie pozwalając mu odetchnąć, zaś do Alice, Daniel, który „chronił ją przed niegodziwcami”, jak to zażartował w którymś momencie Alan.

— Spodziewałaś się takiej ilości osób? — spytał w końcu, mieszając alkohol w kieliszku.

— Nie. — Prychnęła już nieco odurzona którymś z kolei kieliszkiem. — Ale cieszę się, przynajmniej czuję się odrobinę rozluźniona po ostatniej sprawie.

— Trochę to smutne — rzekł. — Osoby, które kochają się ponad życie, nie mogą być razem, bo są związane genami.

— Z twojego punktu widzenia, wszyscy jesteśmy.

— To znaczy? — Uniósł brew.

— Adam i Ewa, głąbie. Według pisma, wszyscy pochodzimy od nich, czyż nie?

— Nie schodźmy na ten temat, kochana siostro.

— Oczywiście, drogi bracie. Co tylko zechcesz.

Przechyliła kieliszek i wypiła jego zawartość. Nagle nogi Alana zostały złapane przez bardzo niziutką postać. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył twarz Emmetta, który uśmiechał się szeroko. Podawszy kieliszek Alice, wziął go na ręce z uśmiechem i połaskotał.

— Gdzie twoi rodzice, maluchu? — zapytała Alice, gdy Alan przestał łaskotać chłopczyka.

— Tam — wskazał na małżeństwo, które rozmawiało z Fredem Abberline’em. Po chwili Rosie zauważyła ich, machając i ciągnąc męża za sobą. Zachichotali, zobaczywszy Jacoba z markotną miną, zdecydowanie niezadowolonego z tego, że musiał ubrać surdut.

— Mój Boże, Alice, co za piękna sukienka — zaświergotała Rosie.

Alice uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Prezent od Alana. Mój brat ma zdecydowanie dobry gust co do ubrań. Gorzej z kobietami.

Rosie zachichotała radośnie.

— Jak dzisiejsza sprawa? Freddy mówił, że to kwestia względna — dopytywał Jacob.

— Dziewczyny się znalazły, więc raczej dobrze — powiedział Alan, stawiając Emmetta na podłodze. — O nie, Alice, Wilkinson na trzeciej.

— Szlag — warknęła, po czym posłała mężczyźnie fałszywy uśmiech, godząc się na kolejny taniec.

Alan przytrzymał jej kieliszek, rozmawiając z państwem Frye, którzy wkrótce, podobnie jak reszta gości, wrócili do domu.

Kiedy Alice tańczyła z Danielem, poczuł się zazdrosny. Pilnował, by jego zbyt chętne ręce nie spłynęły zbyt nisko jej pleców, by przerwa między nimi było wystarczająco duża.

Poszedł do swojej sypialni. Postawił na biurku kieliszki i oparł się na prostych rękach o biurko. Patrzył na ich zdjęcie — ich rodziców, Lizzie, ich samych.

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby ona również zginęła albo gdyby zginął on. Nie mógł pojąć tego umysłem.

Zobaczył kątem oka, jak Alice opiera się plecami o biurko. Odsunął się nieco, stając przed nią przebraną w satynową koszulę nocną.

Oboje byli w tym wszystkim lustrami. Rozbitymi, przez lata niepotrzebnymi i nienadającymi się do naprawy. Nie musieli nic do siebie mówić, by zrozumieć, że oboje cierpią i współczują sobie nawzajem.

Patrzył w jej oczy w kolorze szmaragdów, były identyczne jak jego, na wąski nos, czerwone usta, na których utkwił swój wzrok najdłużej.

— Mogę? — spytał po chwili, a Alice pokiwała powoli głową. Na samą myśl o tym, gorąco zaczęło rosnąć w jej piersi, aż stało się nie do zniesienia.

Ich usta powoli zetknęły się ze sobą w długim, głębokim pocałunku. W ich głowach krzyczała myśl: „Tylko dziś. Tylko ten jeden raz”.

Przewróciła dłonią zdjęcie, nie chcąc, by ich rodzice i siostra na to patrzyli.

Byli wstawieni, może odrobinę pijani. Kiedy ich usta oddaliły się od siebie, a czoła zetknęły się ze sobą, chichotali, nie wiedząc, z czego dokładnie się śmieją. Po chwili zapadła cisza. Wrócili do pocałunku. Alan posadził ją na blacie, podwijając koszulę do góry i odsłaniając jej długie, blade nogi.

Odrzucili każdy głos, mówiący im, że to złe, który pojawiał się z każdą zdjętą częścią garderoby odrzuconą na podłogę, z każdym pocałunkiem, z każdym dotykiem.

Położył ją na łóżku, a jego usta delikatnie spotkały się z alabastrową skórą jej szyi.

Każde muśnięcie jego warg na jej bladej skórze naznaczonej jasnymi bliznami sprawiał, że jej usta układały się w błogi uśmiech. A potem opuszczało je westchnienie, a potem ciche szeptanie jego imienia, które powtarzała jak mantrę, dopóki nie poczuła, jak jej mięśnie kurczą się, a ona rozpływa w mgiełce błogiej przyjemności.

Nie było to dobre; nie było nawet poprawne. Było złe, bardzo złe. Było grzechem śmiertelnym, którego nie można było wytłumaczyć, mimo że ich sumienie próbowało to zrobić na wiele sposobów. Ale już dawno odrzucili moralność; zrobili to wraz z przystąpieniem do bractwa. Musieli to zrobić, by zabijać.

Zawsze robili to, co było ich obowiązkiem.

Syknęła, wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy. Odetchnął, dając jej czas. Dając go tyle, ile tylko chciała, ile potrzebowała.

I wtedy uderzyło ich pierwsze poczucie winy, pierwsza niepewność.

Byli rodzeństwem. Rodziną. Bliźniętami. Robili coś, co było w ich przypadku bardziej zakazane niż normalnie. Coś, od czego nie było odwrotu. To wspomnienie, mimo że zamazane przez alkohol, pozostanie w ich głowach do końca życia.

Poruszył się powoli, jakby chciał stłumić głos mówiący o wynaturzeniu.

Przecież oboje doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

Intuicyjnie poprawiła swoją postawę, ukrywając całą czerwoną twarz w ramieniu Alana. Łzy cisnęły jej się do oczu; nie dlatego, że pierwszy raz, nie dlatego, że czuła ból, czy dyskomfort. Każde z nich było w tym przypadku podniecające, pociągające i przyjemne. Chciało jej się płakać przez wyrzuty sumienia.

Robili coś tak przyjemnego, będąc równocześnie spokrewnionymi.

Obawiała się, że resztki moralności w niej pozostały, dopóki nie poczuła podobnego napięcia, które powstało nieco wcześniej. On również je poczuł. Był to ten rodzaj napięcia, które chcieli oboje usunąć.

Stali się bardziej namiętni, kochający. Alice owinęła nogi wokół jego pasa.

Swoje dźwięki tłumili pocałunkami, podczas których wplotła palce w jego włosy, które były nieco dłuższe niż normalnie u mężczyzn. Nagle wydali z siebie ten jeden dźwięk, podczas którego Alice wygięła plecy w łuk, krzycząc piskliwie jego imię, gdy on z kolei wymruczał jej imię do jej ucha.

Ogarnęło ich ciepło, kilka łez spłynęło po policzkach Alice. Alan starł je, całując ją w nos i kładąc się obok niej, gdy błagała, by ją przytulił i dodał otuchy. Tak też zrobił, przytulając ją do siebie i nie pozwalając, żeby wyślizgnęła się z jego ramion.

Stracili już zbyt wiele.

Oboje, mimo że nie wypowiedzieli tego na głos, stwierdzili, że była to dla nich mimo wszystko najczystsza, najlepsza rzecz, na jaką się kiedykolwiek zdecydowali.

Stworzyli swój kolejny sekret. I zamierzali go chronić za wszelką cenę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En garde, ma chère sœur! — Przybierz postawę szermierczą, droga siostro!  
> *Oui, oui, ma petite sœur — Tak, tak, siostrzyczko  
> *ma chérie — moja droga/kochanie


End file.
